In the case of an emergency, in particular in the case of a fire, smoke may emerge being hazardous for individuals exposed to the smoke. Particularly when smoke emerges from incomplete combustion, it may contain poisonous combustion gases such as carbon monoxide which is colorless, odorless and flavorless and thus cannot be sensed by humans. Inhaling substantial concentrations of carbon monoxide is dangerous to life. It is known to install smoke detectors in order to warn against the presence of smoke or particularly in the presence of carbon monoxide, so that individuals can leave the site or building where the smoke emerges. Particularly when the smoke emerges from a fire within a building, the concentration of poisonous gases such as carbon monoxide regularly increases with the progress of time from the start of the fire onwards. It is, therefore, important to prevent the inhalation of the poisonous gases as early as possible in order to increase the probability of survival of the individuals exposed to the smoke.
It is known to provide portable air filters for covering the mouth and/or nose of a user for at least temporarily filtering the air inhaled by the user, i.e., filtering poisonous components present in the air. By the use of the air filter, the user may survive a longer time span while being exposed to the smoke, which longer time span may allow the user to find an exit of the building and escape the fire and smoke.
DE 10 2011 121 347 A1 describes an air filter device having a speech output system, which air filter device can be used by an individual for filtering air to be inhaled and protect the individual from poisonous gases, wherein the speech output system provides the user with information regarding the proper use of the air filter device and the shortest path for leaving the building in which he is exposed to the smoke.
However, in the case of an emergency, particularly in the case of a fire with emerging smoke, it may be difficult for an individual to find and access the air filter. For example, the user may not know whether or not an air filter device is actually within reach. As another example, in the case that the user is aware of an air filter device within his reach, e.g., within the building or site he is currently located at, the user may not know or may not memorize where the air filter device is located or stored. In the case of an emergency the user may be in panic and therefore not memorize a storage place of the air filter device; also, the emergency may cause chaotic circumstances making it difficult for the user to locate the air filter. Furthermore, a purchase of an air filter device may date back a long time, e.g. several years within which no emergency occurred and there was no need for an air filter device and the user may have forgotten where the air filter device had been stored at that time.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device and a system which enable a user to quickly access an air filter device in case of an emergency.